


Bitter Taste of Compromise, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e15 Dead Irish Writers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Their truths are the same.





	Bitter Taste of Compromise, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Bitter Taste of Compromise   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Fandom: The West Wing   
Pairing: Abbey/Donna, mentions of Jed/Abbey, Josh/Donna, Jed/Leo, and Josh/Sam   
Rating: R   
Spoilers: "Dead Irish Writers," kinda   
Summary: Their truths are the same.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
Notes: written for the contrelamontre 'interjection' challenge in forty minutes. 

*

**The Bitter Taste of Compromise by Michelle K.**

"Stop," Abbey muttered, pushing Donna's hands away from her breasts. 

"Why?" Donna asked, trying not to let the pout show in her voice. 

"Because you shouldn't be here."

"I never really should." 

It didn't sound as light as she wanted it to.

Donna kissed Abbey's bare shoulder. Abbey was unresponsive, as she always was at the end of their times together. Donna retained the closeness regardless. 

*

"Abbey!"

"Shh! We have to be quiet."

Donna nodded, ignoring the voice that told her that the Secret Service agents had to know what they were doing. 

Everyone probably knew by now, but was too polite to confront them. 

"Abbey," Donna whispered, arching closer to Abbey's fingers. 

*

Josh put his arm around Donna. She fought the urge to shake away the embrace; they both may have wanted other people, but that didn't change the fact that they needed to display the opposite. 

"Relax," Josh muttered. 

Donna put on a fake smile; no one noticed the fallacy.

*

Donna licked the inside of Abbey's thigh before sucking the flesh into her mouth. 

"Donna!"

"Shh!" she said, but she loved the way Abbey moaned when her mouth moved higher. 

*

"Sorry," Donna mumbled.

"I told you, I'm not mad," Abbey said, tone of voice indicating otherwise. 

"You were away," Donna continued. "Josh wanted to make it public as soon as possible." 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Forgetting my wants for the political needs of my husband?" It sounded unkind, but Abbey didn't seem to care. 

"That's part of it."

"You and President Bartlet are perfectly happy, aren't you?"

"Ecstatic," Abbey said without mirth. "And if you're going to fuck his wife, I think you can call him Jed."

*

Donna wanted to scream. At strangers: This is not the life I want. At Josh: This isn't the life you want, either. At Jed: You love Leo and he loves you, so why can't I have Abbey?

At herself: Stop acting like a child. 

She had no idea what she wanted to say to Abbey.

* 

"How was your honeymoon?" Abbey asked as she unhooked Donna's bra. 

"Fine," Donna said, shuddering as the straps slid down her shoulders. 

Abbey lowered her mouth to Donna's breast, rolling her tongue around a nipple. Donna watched her move lower, Abbey delicately placing light kisses on her abdomen. 

"Oh," Donna sighed. 

Abbey looked up, eyes locking with Donna's. Donna saw the beauty and passion that always flickered over her features, but she also noticed the sadness. Pronounced now, or maybe she was just starting to see clearly. This is what she would look like in a few years, after Abbey had come and gone, been replaced several times over with new sparkling secrets. 

She closed her eyes, groaning as Abbey's tongue slid over her sex. There were no tears, but she was sure that they would one day overtake her. "Oh...oh...God."

END 

 


End file.
